


Pídame una cita

by Araleh_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Feliz cumpleaños, #Malentendido en la Mazmorra, #Mazmorra del Snarry, M/M, Severus - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araleh_Snape/pseuds/Araleh_Snape
Summary: Severus Snape aprendió que debía poner más atención cuando Harry Potter decía algo o podría meterse en problemas.Aunque a veces, eso podría resultar a su favor.Respuesta al reto Malentendido en la MazmorraSnarry
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Malentendido en la Mazmorra





	Pídame una cita

****

****

****

**Pídame una cita**

  
  
  
  
Harry Potter respiró profundamente, su nerviosismo y emoción le invadían por igual, todo iba a salir bien, no debía preocuparse demasiado. En el peor de los casos recibiría un _No_ por respuesta y eso sería todo. Tal pensamiento le hizo reírse de sí mismo. No, no sería todo, también tenía un plan para ese caso, esperaría unos días y luego volvería a preguntar. Así lo haría hasta que obtuviera el _Sí_ por el que había soñado desde hacía tanto tiempo.  
  
  
Se estiró su camisa de seda marrón, esperaba ir bien presentado y no tener arrugas en su traje, revisó sus zapatos. Bien, relucientes como espejos. No había podido hacer mucho por su cabello ni siquiera con los hechizos que Hermione le enseñó para dejarlo liso, éste volvía a alborotarse con el menor de los movimientos regresándole a la apariencia infantil.  
  
  
Ya no era un niño, cumplió diecinueve años unos meses atrás. Se sentía lo suficientemente mayor para dar ese paso, sus primeros planes era esperar hasta los veintiuno, pero carajo, no podía ni un día más. Dos años aguardó con mucha paciencia, estaba seguro que ese _No_ lo obtendría sin duda alguna si se aparecía antes de tiempo. Ahora ya no era un bebé.  
  
  
Miró a los lados del corredor en el que estaba y sonrió con nostalgia. Hacía un año que salió de Hogwarts y seguía recordando su época escolar como si hubiera sido un día anterior. Ahora estudiaba para Auror y todo mundo le pronosticaba que llegaría a ser el líder de todos ellos en poco tiempo. Harry era muy audaz y poderoso, podía abatir a cualquier delincuente casi sin esfuerzo. Su fama crecía como la espuma, despertaba el recelo y el temor donde quiera que aparecía con su uniforme de Auror.  
  
  
Ron se reía mucho de eso cuando entraba a su habitación de improviso y le veía dormir con su pijama de franela y estampado de snitch, abrazado a su almohada personalizada de calderos.  
  
  
Y hablando de calderos. Harry pensó que ya era suficiente de indecisión y tocó suavemente a la puerta. No quería parecer demasiado ansioso así que esperó un rato antes de volver a tocar. Sin embargo, nadie abrió. Frunció el ceño, estaba seguro que Snape estaba adentro, y no pensaba posponer aquello ni un día más.  
  
  
Se arriesgó a abrir la puerta con cuidado. Y vio que no se equivocaba, Snape estaba ahí, trabajando en sus pociones, tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta que ya no estaba solo. Harry sonrió, aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarlo a placer. Hacía dos años que vivía pensando en él, soñando con ese momento. Quizá no era el más romántico, con todos esos olores y vapores impregnando el ambiente, pero a él le parecía perfecto.  
  
  
Suspiró procurando no hacer ruido. Quería mirar un poco más la expresión de concentración de Snape al remover sus pociones. Sus dedos se deslizaban ágiles cortando ingredientes para después agregarlos en el momento justo. Había sostenido su cabello con una liga, pero el vapor ya había soltado varios mechones que caían sobre su rostro.  
  
  
No llevaba su acostumbrada túnica negra, Harry no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le viera así, con su camisa gris arremangada hasta el antebrazo y un delantal para proteger su ropa de manchas. Lo más probable es que nunca lo había visto así, más que en sus sueños.  
  
  
— Severus. —le llamó sin darse cuenta, su voz salió en un suspiro pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para que el Profesor girara su rostro hacia él.  
  
  
Al verlo, Snape de inmediato bajó las mangas de su camisa, tal vez era algo que acostumbraba hacer como instinto ante los extraños. Aunque la marca de Voldemort apenas era visible, para Snape relucía como faroles.  
  
  
— ¿Potter? —cuestionó realmente intrigado, hacía un año que no había visto a su ex alumno fuera de los reportajes de la prensa.  
  
— Siento haber interrumpido, necesito hablar con usted.  
  
— Como se debe haber dado cuenta, no tengo tiempo. Debería llamar para hacer una cita. —refunfuñó mientras desistía de la liga en su cabello y finalmente le dejaba suelto como acostumbraba.  
  
— Sí, eso es precisamente por lo que vine.  
  
  
Snape entornó los ojos sin comprender, pero realmente no tenía tiempo, volvió a poner atención a sus calderos o se echaría a perder todo su trabajo.  
  
  
— ¿Puedo ayudar? —se ofreció Harry adelantándose un paso.  
  
— Prefiero que no, lamentaría arruinar tantas horas de labor.  
  
— Entonces esperaré. No se fije en mi presencia.  
  
  
Harry tomó un asiento en uno de los apartados rincones con toda la intención de no hacer ruido ni interrumpir. Snape gruñó, se esforzó en concentrarse lo más posible, pero era inevitable que sus ojos buscaran de soslayo la figura aguardando en increíble silencio.  
  
  
¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry Potter en sus terrenos? Bueno, no creía que su espera durara demasiado, iba muy arreglado, seguramente pronto se pondría de pie para marcharse a donde verdaderamente tendría que estar. Según recordaba, no le faltaban invitaciones.  
  
  
Pero los minutos pasaron y Potter continuaba sin moverse y sin estorbar, bueno, por lo menos no voluntariamente, porque en un par de ocasiones Snape tuvo que moverse rápido para impedir que la poción estallara gracias a que sus pensamientos se deslizaban hacia el joven Auror.  
  
  
Finalmente llegó el momento de apagar el mechero y dejar que la poción reposara. Harry levantó la mano como si fuera un alumno esperando permiso para hablar.  
  
  
— ¿Qué quiere, Potter? —preguntó impaciente.  
  
— ¿Le parece bien el viernes?  
  
— ¿El viernes qué?  
  
— Me dijo que le pidiera una cita, ¿puede ser el viernes?  
  
— ¿Y para qué carajo quiere una cita? Ya está aquí, dígame lo que quiere y márchese.  
  
— Pues, eso quiero, una cita.  
  
  
Snape le miró impaciente, estaba muy exhausto de tantas horas de trabajo, y para colmo, llegaba este insensato a cansar más sus neuronas con frases sin sentido.  
  
  
— ¡Ya le dije que no necesita una cita si ya está aquí!  
  
— Pero, yo… bueno, yo me refiero a una cita en otro lugar donde podamos hablar, ya sabe, usted y yo.  
  
  
Snape abrió los labios para seguir preguntando pero su mente y su boca no se pusieron de acuerdo y simplemente balbuceó confundido. Luego, se asombró de sí mismo cuando Harry se puso en pie para acercarse y él retrocedió apresurado yendo a sentarse tras su escritorio donde volvía a sentirse dueño de la situación.  
  
  
— Entonces nos vemos el viernes. —concretó Harry con una sonrisa tan llena de ilusión que fue imposible que no iluminara las mazmorras como si fuese un día soleado en la playa—. ¿A las ocho le parece bien?  
  
  
El Profesor tan sólo asintió un poco distraído. En realidad, apenas había podido poner atención mientras pensaba en el motivo por el cual Potter se rehusaba a hablar en ese momento, quizá es que se consideraba tan importante siendo el Auror más aventajado y poderoso que no se conformaba con una entrevista improvisada.  
  
  
  


**ssssssssssssssssssssssss**

  
  
  
  
Llegó el Viernes y Severus Snape estuvo a punto de no acudir. Era absurdo haber accedido a tener una entrevista con Potter, todo sería un desastre, no tenía duda de eso. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que pretendía al querer verlo fuera del colegio. Pero al final decidió que estaría ahí puntual, quizá hasta sería divertido ver los apuros de Harry Potter para deshacer la reunión e irse a casa temprano.  
  
  
Ahora estaba ahí, en una mesa del Caldero chorreante, usando una de sus túnicas de diario. No pensaba usar nada especial que fomentara la arrogancia de Potter dándole demasiada importancia a aquel inaudito encuentro… aunque sí, por un momento de locura se miró al espejo usando su mejor túnica, al final nuevamente cambió de opinión. Negó con la cabeza retomando su pensamiento sobre la arrogancia de Harry. En realidad, desde hacía tiempo sabía bien que no había ni un ápice de soberbia en su ex alumno, sin embargo, era difícil renunciar a la costumbre de reprenderlo.  
  
  
Miró el reloj de pared, faltaban dos minutos para las ocho y estaba seguro que lo dejarían esperando.  
  
  
Ordenó un whisky solo para no despertar sospechas. Él nunca acostumbraba ir a ese lugar, miró a su alrededor, no era un sitio bonito. Esa era la primera señal que a Potter no le interesaba pasar mucho tiempo ahí y la entrevista sería breve. Estuvo a punto de pagar la bebida e irse cuando lo vio entrar apresurado.  
  
  
Harry iba vestido nuevamente con una camisa de seda, ahora de un tono magenta, pantalones oscuros que se ceñían deliciosamente a su cintura. De inmediato llamó la atención de los presentes, no solamente por su fama, sino porque, sin lugar a dudas, era lo más hermoso y encantador del lugar.  
  
  
Harry volteó a todos lados buscándolo, y cuando le encontró, su rostro volvió a iluminarse. Se apresuró a llegar hasta él sin siquiera darse cuenta de las miradas que giraban indiscretas mirándole con curiosidad. Harry nunca fue demasiado alto, pero lucía como si lo fuera, su personalidad lo compensaba a raudales.  
  
  
— Espero no haberlo hecho esperar demasiado, Snape. —se disculpó sentándose frente al otro mago—. Gracias por venir.  
  
— No tenía nada qué hacer. —dijo bebiendo de su copa fingiéndose aburrido.  
  
— ¿Quiere que ordenemos ya? ¿Se le antoja algo especial?  
  
— No sé qué puedan preparar de especial en un tugurio como éste.  
  
  
La sonrisa de Harry titubeó, bajó la cabeza avergonzado, ese era el único lugar que se le ocurrió dada su nula experiencia en citas románticas.  
  
  
Snape notó el efecto de sus palabras, se pateó mentalmente por ser tan agresivo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Estiró un poco su mano para rozar las de Harry que se estrujaban nerviosas. Empezó a sentirse muy curioso del motivo por el cual estaban ahí, tal vez era algún asunto del Ministerio o de la Academia de Aurores, seguía sin ocurrírsele qué era lo que Potter necesitaba de él.  
  
  
— Supongo que lo importante es que ya estamos aquí ¿no?  
  
  
Harry asintió recuperando su sonrisa, aunque le desanimó que la presencia del mesero provocara que Snape dejara de tocarlo. El Profesor ordenó una sencilla sopa de papa con tocino mientas que Harry se decidió por el clásico pescado frito. Esperaron a que se retirara, fueron segundos tensos, Harry seguía pareciendo muy nervioso, pero también apresurado por volver a quedarse a solas con Snape.  
  
  
— ¿Y cuál es el motivo, Potter, de qué querría hablar conmigo fuera de Hogwarts que no pudo hacerlo ese día? —le preguntó cuando finalmente volvieron a tener privacidad.  
  
  
El indiscreto mesero regresó a dejarles las bebidas impidiéndole a Harry responder, Snape agradeció su presencia, eso le daba minutos para observar la actitud impaciente de su ex alumno, no recordaba haberlo visto tan inquieto. Al quedarse nuevamente solos, Harry fue nuevamente interrumpido por un joven que le hacía señas a pocos metros de donde estaban.  
  
  
— ¿Lo conoce? —preguntó Severus advirtiendo la presencia del muchacho.  
  
— Es un compañero de la Academia de aurores —respondió Harry sin disimular su contrariedad al ser otra vez interrumpidos— ¿No le molesta si veo qué quiere decirme? Prometo no tardar demasiado.  
  
  
Snape hizo un ademán restándole importancia, sin embargo, cuando Harry fue a reunirse con su amigo, sacó su varita usando un hechizo que le ayudaría a escuchar.  
  
  
— Hola Harry. —le saludó el joven—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
  
— ¿Eh, porqué habría de necesitarla, Mike?  
  
— Para huir, me parece que podrías necesitar un pretexto para zafarte de esa reunión con Snape.  
  
— Para nada, y no es una reunión cualquiera, estamos en nuestra primera cita.  
  
  
Mike escupió su bebida ante el asombro por la respuesta de Harry. En su asiento, Snape abrió desorbitadamente sus ojos.  
  
  
_“¡¿Una qué?”_ Pensó estupefacto, creyendo haber entendido mal. _“¿Estoy en una cita con Harry Potter?”_ No, eso tenía que ser un error. Se esforzó por volver a poner atención, seguramente vendría la explicación. Con el mayor disimulo, miró hacia los dos jóvenes donde uno de ellos veía al otro esperando una señal de tratarse de una broma.  
  
  
— Harry, respóndeme algo. —dijo el chico con voz baja—. ¿Has bebido algo que Snape te preparara?  
  
— No ¿porqué lo preguntas?  
  
— Amigo, rechazaste a ese jugador de Quidditch de Alemania, al Auror de Francia y al Medimago italiano que hasta a mí me hizo dudar de mi heterosexualidad… y sales con Snape.  
  
— Me ofende tu duda, Mike ¿qué tienen ellos que no tenga Snape?  
  
— ¿Juras que no lo ves?  
  
— Escucha, no quiero ser grosero, mejor regreso a con Snape. Como te dije, es nuestra primera cita, algo que he esperado por demasiado tiempo y que temí que no aceptara. Pero no fue así, incluso fue él quien me sugirió que le pidiera una cita y quiero disfrutar cada segundo, te veo en la Academia.  
  
  
Snape rompió el hechizo de inmediato antes de que Harry llegara de vuelta a la mesa. Se apresuró a llevar su vaso de whisky a la boca esperando deshacerse de la sequedad de su garganta, y sobre todo, amainar los latidos tan acelerados que descubrió lanzaba su corazón.  
  
  
— Vuelvo a disculparme por la interrupción. —habló Harry sonriéndole—. Pero creo que ya podemos charlar. No sé ni cómo empezar, he imaginado un montón de veces la manera más adecuada pero nada mejor que ser directo: estoy enamorado de usted.  
  
  
Severus experimentó algo que nunca le había pasado: quedarse sin palabras. Harry Potter no era la clase de personas que haría una broma tan cruel. Además, parecía nervioso… y su sonrisa lucía sincera y extasiada.  
  
  
— ¡No vayas a decir que soy demasiado joven para ti! —se apresuró Harry a protestar cuando vio que Snape abría la boca para responderle—. Si aceptaste tener una cita conmigo es porque sientes algo también por mí.  
  
— ¿Qué yo acepté qué?  
  
  
Snape confirmó no haber escuchado mal, la cita que Harry le había pedido era de interés romántico. Se sintió un estúpido. Miró a su alrededor, ¿sería demasiado escandaloso si salía huyendo?... pero además ¿quería hacerlo?  
  
  
— Tengo diecinueve años. —continuó Harry, su nerviosismo le impidió notar la incomodidad del profesor— Sé que a los diecisiete no podía debatir ese argumento, por eso esperé un poco… No soy un niño, Snape. Ya tampoco soy su alumno. —debatió dejando de tutearlo, más por costumbre que por distanciamiento—. Ni hay guerra que impida que me acerque a usted, o que usted se aleje de mí.  
  
— No me interesa tu edad, la sé mejor que nadie, pero hay argumentos más sólidos que una guerra para decir que lo que pretende es imposible.  
  
— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó realmente intrigado.  
  
  
Snape frunció los labios, cualquier cosa que dijera le haría parecer un viejo decrépito pedófilo alevoso mal encarado amargado y terrible partido. Y por la forma en que Harry le veía no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Tuvo que aceptar que no quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión así que encogió los hombros fingiendo no encontrar ninguna razón válida para considerar que podía ser elegible.  
  
  
Respiró profundo mientras sus labios esbozaron una peculiar sonrisa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara demostrando que, a pesar de ser todo un Auror, no dejaba atrás su inocencia y pureza.  
  
  
— ¿Así que, quieres que estemos juntos, Potter?  
  
  
Harry iba a responder, pero el escándalo provocado por un grupo de borrachines que rieron a todo pulmón se lo impidió. Suspiró desilusionado.  
  
  
— Usted tenía razón, este no es un buen lugar para una cita.  
  
— Olvide eso. Tratemos de ignorar lo que nos rodea.  
  
  
Harry asintió, pero se quedó pensativo un momento, no iba a poder charlar con Snape con la intimidad que le gustaría ¿cómo decirle cuánto le gustaba si había magos embriagándose justo al lado?  
  
  
— Ya sé. –exclamó entusiasta—. Podemos alquilar una habitación y tener toda la privacidad que queramos.  
  
  
Snape palideció ¿había escuchado bien?  
  
  
— Vamos ¿sí? —insistió Harry siendo ahora él quien alargó su mano para acariciar los dedos del profesor al otro lado de la mesa—. Quiero estar a solas con usted.  
  
  
Severus apuró el contenido de su whisky hasta la última gota y asintió vigorosamente consiguiendo que la expresión de Harry irradiara intensa emoción.  
  
  
Harry se encargó de contratar la habitación, y sujetando a Snape de la mano le condujo escaleras arriba sin darse cuenta de las miradas de asombro de los presentes, para él, lo más importante es que ya no habría nadie que les interrumpiera.  
  
  
Al llegar a la habitación, Harry se giró hacia Snape y con una sonrisa le desabrochó lentamente un par de botones de la túnica. El Profesor contuvo el aliento, no podía creer que aquello estaba pasando… que iba a pasar.  
  
  
— ¿Porqué no te lavas y pones cómodo? Te haré algo delicioso. —le ofreció Harry—sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, tan verdes como las más brillantes esmeraldas.  
  
  
Snape asintió y entró al baño. Necesitó de unos minutos apoyado en el lavabo para poder controlar su respiración. Se miró al espejo y bufó despectivo, nunca se había considerado atractivo, no podía creer que alguien que sí lo era estuviese tras de la puerta esperándolo, deseándolo.  
  
  
No debía hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo, quizá podría arrepentirse. Se deshizo de su ropa quedando totalmente desnudo, entonces respiró hondo. Decidió usar la bata de baño pero la dejó abierta. Con solo imaginar a Harry mirándole ya sentía su entrepierna respingar ansiosa.  
  
  
Sin embargo, al salir del baño, la sangre se le fue a los pies. Harry no le esperaba en la cama, sino que terminaba de preparar una mesa con la cena, adornada con flores y velas. El chico no lo vio de inmediato, estaba de espaldas a él, pero cuando oyó la puerta y se giró, Harry jadeó asombrado.  
  
  
— ¡Snape! —exclamó cubriéndose los ojos, la piel de su rostro estaba roja como granada.  
  
— Creí que… ¡Maldición, será mejor que me vaya!  
  
  
Severus regresó al baño dispuesto a vestirse, regresar a las mazmorras y no volver a salir nunca en su vida. Una cosa era haber malentendido la intención de la cita, pero malinterpretar la razón de Harry para alquilar una habitación fue demasiado.  
  
  
— ¡Soy un imbécil! —gruñó avergonzado—. Potter sólo quería cenar ¡Sólo cenar! ¡Y yo suponiendo que se refería a su delicioso cuerpo!  
  
  
Usó su varita para terminar de vestirse más rápido y salió del baño directo a la puerta, no se atrevía ni a mirar a Harry. Sin embargo, éste se apresuró a sujetarlo del brazo.  
  
  
— No se vaya, siento mucho el malentendido pero no quiero que se vaya.  
  
— Soy quien debería disculparse, Potter, le he ofendido al suponer que se iría a la cama conmigo.  
  
— ¿Me lo tomaría a mal si le dijera que sí quiero hacerlo?  
  
  
Severus le miró a los ojos finalmente, el joven auror le observaba expectante, quizá un poco asustadizo y tímido, pero sincero.  
  
  
— ¿En verdad?  
  
— Sí. —dijo Harry sonriéndole—. No pensaba proponérselo esta noche, después de todo es nuestra primera cita, por eso me tomó por sorpresa verlo salir así del baño. Además… me gustaría ser yo quien le desnude, si llega a presentarse el momento. Primero vamos a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
  
Snape no supo cómo no pudo rehusarse, dejó que Harry le condujera de regreso a la mesa donde ya les esperaba lista la cena. Los siguientes minutos resultaron muy satisfactorios para el profesor, a pesar de que casi no pronunció palabra. Dejó que Harry llevara la conversación, le escuchó de sus planes en su carrera, de sus amigos, de su vida fuera de Hogwarts.  
  
  
A veces ponía atención a detalles que le ayudaban a saber más de Harry, pero había ocasiones en que se limitaba a mirarlo. La manera en que se acomodaba los lentes, cómo movía sus labios al hablar y fruncía el ceño cuando le contó de un par de compañeros aurores que le echaban bronca recordándole sus rencillas con los Slytherin.  
  
  
Pero lo que más disfrutó fue cuando Harry decidió que era el momento de hablar de sus sentimientos. Lo escuchó decir que pensaba todo el tiempo en él, que lo admiraba, le confesó cuánto le gustaba su voz y sus ojos negros e intensos, lo feliz que fue cuando descubrió el motivo del porqué sentía su cuerpo vibrar con calidez cada que escuchaba su nombre. De cómo esperó el momento de ir por él, de la alegría al saber que cada día era un día menos para que su esperanza se convirtiera en una posibilidad.  
  
  
Snape estudió cada uno de sus gestos de tal manera que prácticamente memorizó cada detalle de su rostro, sus manos, el latido de su cuello al emocionarse con alguna anécdota.  
  
  
— Pero ya hablé demasiado, cuénteme de usted, Snape. —dijo Harry de repente.  
  
— ¿De mí? Soy muy aburrido, se lo aseguro.  
  
— Usted podrá ser muchas cosas, Snape, pero aburrido jamás. ¿Qué tal va la vida en Hogwarts sin el elegido haciéndole pasar malos ratos? —preguntó en broma.  
  
  
Pero Severus no quería hablar de nada, en un rápido movimiento que ni siquiera pensó, se inclinó hacia Harry apoderándose de su boca. El chico se sobresaltó pero no se apartó. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del primer beso que Snape le daba. Ambos gimieron de placer saboreándose mutuamente, rozando sus lenguas, succionándose ansiosos por más.  
  
  
Harry no protestó cuando Snape le empujó hacia arriba levantándolo de la silla mientras iba conduciéndole hacia la cama. Recordó que era su primera cita, pero había esperado dos años para tenerla, no le importó no dejar algo para después. Su cuerpo vibraba con el contacto de Severus sobre su ropa, buscando el modo de deshacerse de ella.  
  
  
Cumplió lo que había dicho antes, sus dedos nerviosos y expectantes empezaron a desabotonarle la túnica, la camisa, los pantalones… hasta que finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos sobre la cama, buscando cada vez más contacto entre sus cuerpos.  
  
  
_“Va a pasar”_ Pensó Harry extasiado. Desde la mañana había estado nervioso por esa cita, esperando que fuera perfecta, pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a esos límites, era mucho mejor de lo que siempre soñó.  
  
  
— Potter… —jadeó Snape deleitándose con el cuello de su ex alumno—… me vuelves loco.  
  
— ¡Ah, profesor Snape! —exclamó Harry cuando los dedos de Snape acariciaron su culo, y uno de ellos rozó donde nadie más le había tocado.  
  
  
Severus pensó que debía pedirle que le llamara por su nombre, pero le gustó aparentar que era aún su alumno. Además, Harry parecía que disfrutaba llamarlo de esa manera.  
  
  
— ¿Quiere que lo folle, Señor Potter?  
  
— Lo he deseado desde que lo veía desde mi pupitre, Snape… no puede imaginar cuántas veces tuve que ocultar mi erección bajo mi uniforme.  
  
— ¡Joder, no sabía cuánto necesitaba saber eso!  
  
— Quiero que me enseñe algo más, Señor. Enséñeme qué se siente tenerlo dentro de mi cuerpo… ya, por favor.  
  
  
Severus buscó la mirada de Harry, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de placer casi al punto de ocultar su hermoso color verde, sus mejillas acaloradas, probablemente sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con sus palabras tan cargadas de deseo. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas y fue adentrándose en esa cavidad caliente y estrecha. Harry jadeó con una mezcla de dolor y placer.  
  
  
— Ya eres mío. —gruñó Snape empezando a moverse—. Y serás solo mío por el resto de tu vida, ¿entiendes, Potter?  
  
— Sí… eso quiero.  
  
  
Harry gritó convulsionándose de placer mientras Snape arremetía con más y más fuerza hasta que finalmente mojó las entrañas de Harry hasta inundarlo. Horas después, seguían abrazados bajo las mantas, descansando luego de un par de orgasmos más.  
  
  
— ¿Y entonces, Snape? —cuestionó Harry toqueteando el torso de Snape con sus inquietos dedos—. Es tu turno, pídeme una cita.  
  
— Absolutamente no.  
  
— ¿No?  
  
  
Harry se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos, los suyos ya invadidos por una sombra de preocupación. De inmediato Severus le sonrió acariciándole los labios con las puntas de sus dedos.  
  
  
— Para pedirte una cita tendría que dejarte ir, y no pienso hacerlo. Esta noche me lo robo, Señor Potter, se viene conmigo a las mazmorras.  
  
— ¿No bromeas? —preguntó emocionado.  
  
— Debo tenerte bajo mi control y evitar que cuentes el ridículo que hice esta noche.  
  
  
Harry rió depositando beso tras beso sobre el rostro de su ex Profesor.  
  
  
— Vas a tener que tenerme siempre muy contento o hasta nuestros nietos sabrán cuando saliste desnudo del baño en nuestra primera cita.  
  
— Entonces yo les diré que tú ya hablabas de casarnos y tener nietos cuando terminamos en la cama en esa primera cita.  
  
— Nunca mencioné la palabra matrimonio ¿es una propuesta, Snape?  
  
— O quizá otro malentendido. —respondió acariciando el rostro de Harry con profundo agradecimiento por haber terminado ahí esa noche.  
  
— Esta ha sido mejor que la cita que siempre soñé tener contigo. . —dijo suspirando antes de volver a recostarse sobre el profesor  
  
— Pues para mí, ha sido la mejor cita que jamás soñé. Creo que lo quiero, señor Potter.  
  
— Yo no tengo ninguna duda… Severus.  
  
  
Severus Snape sonrió, su nombre en labios de Harry le llenó de total y absoluta felicidad. Jamás se cansaría de agradecer haber malentendido a Harry cuando le pidió aquella cita. Si por algún segundo hubiera pensado en las intenciones románticas de su alumno, las habría tomado como un error y probablemente jamás se habría presentado y esa noche, no hubiera sido, la mejor de su vida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**ssssssssssssssssssssssss**

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Severus Snape!


End file.
